


Mirror

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Somewhat Fluffy, eruri - Freeform, explicit content, possessive Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin loves to watch Levi practice, although it's safe to say he loves what comes after that even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.

Erwin loves to watch Levi practice.

He knows that if he remains standing just shy of the doorway leading into the training room the younger man wouldn't notice his presence until he was done, and Erwin would get to enjoy over three hours of a rigorous training.

He would watch as Levi warmed up his body, slowly shedding piece after piece of clothing until he would remain in nothing but a pair of loose pants and socks, muscled torso glimmering with small beads of sweat revealed to Erwin in all of its glory.

Erwin knew Levi’s regiment by heart by now.

Forty-five minutes of stretching until Levi was sure he was properly warmed up, followed by thirty minutes of sword practice, and then a break of ten minutes during which Levi would do some light stretching to keep his body from cooling.

And then came the part Erwin loved the most.

It was the part when Levi would do something absolutely stunning. The younger man called them _katas_ , a series of choreographed forms he learned from an old man in the Underground City a long time ago.

This was when Erwin would see the real strength of Lance Corporal Levi. The purpose behind every move, the absolute control over each action, the perfect calm which rolled off of the usually rigidly tense Corporal - all of it spoke volumes about Levi, revealing things Erwin was certain only he knew.

It was so easy to think that Levi was just a socially and emotionally awkward clean-freak when one spent little time around the Lance Corporal. Even those who worked closely with Levi often forgot that this man experienced feelings on a highly different level than anyone.

Sure, his character left much to be desired, his outright refusal to obey authority if it didn’t earn his respect making him undesirable as a soldier, and his often vulgar bluntness made people quite uncomfortable, but Erwin could see behind all of it.

And the first time he actually got a glimpse of the real Levi was when he ran into the younger man doing what he was doing at that exact moment.

Taking a deep breath as he crossed his arms over his chest, Erwin leaned against the doorway, hidden from sight by the thick pillar a few meters away from him, but he could see every move Levi made because of the full length mirrors aligning three walls.

It was an absolutely amazing sight, and arousing in so many ways, that by the time Levi was done Erwin sported quite a big problem, utterly too visible in the front of his trousers.

When Levi straighten his stance, his hands slowly lowering to his sides as a long, calming breath rolling past thin, pale lips, Erwin quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

It was then when Levi opened his eyes and glanced in Erwin’s direction, and Erwin became very aware that the younger man knew he was there the whole time.

Without saying a word, Levi turned his back on Erwin and made his way towards a wooden bench on the other side of the room, grabbing a towel to wipe his face, his cheeks rosy from the thorough exercise, and just as the Corporal finished drinking the water he prepared for himself Erwin reached his side, blue eyes trained on their reflections in the mirror in front of Levi, watching carefully as the younger man intently ignored Erwin’s presence.

A smirk tilted Erwin’s lips as he placed his hands on Levi’s waist, a groan hitching in his throat at the feel of damp, warm skin.

“I never took you for a stalker, old man,” Levi commented, his voice thick because of his earlier exercise (or maybe something else), and Erwin laughed quietly as he bowed his head, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on one shoulder, tongue darting out to taste salty skin.

“Am I not allowed to watch you train?” Erwin asked, unsurprised with the raspy quality of his own voice. Watching Levi practice was always an arousing experience, only one thing being more arousing than that.

Levi answered with a noncommittal sound as he slipped out of Erwin’s hold, walking around the bench and picking up a small bottle of oil he used after training, serving to relax the muscles of his body slowly while preserving warmth. It wouldn’t do for him to end up suffering muscle-pain after all.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Levi asked dully as he spilled a small amount of oil into his right hand and rubbed it over his left arm, the small wince scrunching up the younger man’s face not escaping Erwin’s studious gaze.

The Commander hummed as he rounded the bench, Levi sparing him only a glance when Erwin plucked the bottle out of the Corporal’s hand, steel-blue eyes following Erwin’s every move as the blond placed the bottle on the bench and rolled the sleeves of his white button up shirt to his elbows.

“I can’t think of anything,” Erwin answered with a small smile as he picked up the bottle again, coating his right hand in scentless oil before he placed the bottle on the bench and rubbed his hands together. “Turn around,” he said and Levi obeyed with a light snort.

Erwin smirked at the younger man through the reflection in the mirror right in front of them before he placed his hands on strong shoulders, systematically rubbing the oil into skin tautly stretched over rippling muscles.

Levi stood in his place, watching Erwin through the mirror, lightly swaying with careful swipes of those big, callused hands over his back, the only signs of him being in any way affected by Erwin’s ministrations being the steadily growing blush on normally pale cheeks, the clenching of long-fingered hands into tight fists and the growing tent in the front of Levi’s pants.

Erwin pretended not to see any of it though, concentrating on rubbing the oil into the small of Levi’s back, teasingly slipping his thumbs under the waistband of the loose pants before he slipped his hands up, shortly massaging the shorter man’s shoulders, rubbing soothing circles in the nape of Levi’s neck.

Once done, Erwin took a step closer, all but flattening his front with Levi’s back, and he slipped his slick hands to the younger man’s chest, a smirk tilting his lips when Levi’s eyes closed and he rested back against Erwin, his head hitting the Commander’s chest and a slight sigh rolling off of pale lips.

Erwin felt it when Levi fisted his hands in the Commander’s trousers, and Erwin ducked his head, lightly nibbling on the tip of Levi’s right ear as he rubbed his hands down Levi’s arms. A shiver of excitement passed down Erwin’s spine when he heard the hardly audible grunt escape Levi, and Erwin hid a smile in damp raven strands, placing his hands on Levi’s sides and spreading his fingers over the warm skin.

“Turn around,” he murmured against Levi’s ear and the younger man stepped away from Erwin while the Commander took the bottle again, stalking towards Levi until the Lance Corporal’s back met the cool surface of the mirror.

Erwin kneeled in front of Levi, glancing up at his most trusted companion with a small smirk, rubbing his hands together after he placed to bottle on the floor, Levi looking down at Erwin with an unreadable stare, head tilted to the right a bit, eyes dropping and lips parted, air coming out in heavy puffs.

“Remember last time?” Erwin murmured as he laid his hands on Levi’s chest, slipping them up until he wrapped them around the thin neck before he made his way lower, index-fingers circling hardened nipples before he dragged his hands down. “We never finished what we started.”

Erwin leaned forward pressing an open-mouthed kiss right above one jutting hip-bone before running his hands over the slim waist, hard muscles flexing under his hands.

“Your damn fault,” Levi pressed out tightly, hips twitching forward, and Erwin chuckled, tucking his fingers under the waistband of Levi’s pants and tugging them down muscled thighs, the cotton piece of clothing gathering around Levi’s ankles.

“I never said it wasn’t,” Erwin answered, covering his hands in more oil, pointedly ignoring his lover’s aching need. “Consider this my attempt at redemption,” he said as he wrapped his hands around Levi’s left ankle, slowly rubbing his hands up, placing a loving kiss on the left hip before repeating the action on the Corporal’s right leg.

Levi’s hands were fisted behind his back, he was biting into his bottom lip almost hard enough to make the thin, delicate skin break, and he was struggling with keeping his eyes open, wanting to see every single move Erwin made as he mercilessly teased the younger man with hands that were made to bring pleasure.

Resting his hands on slim hips, Erwin looked up, only a thin line of sky-blue around the blown pupil, and Levi lost his breath as he watched Erwin moving closer until warm breath fanned over Levi’s hard sex.

“Fuck…” Levi blurted out in a hiss, hands darting forward to fist in Erwin’s hair when the Commander took the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth, thumbs digging into the tender skin stretched over jutting hip-bones.

Levi’ squeezed his eyes tightly shut biting the inside of his lips to muffle whatever sound wanted to escape him as Erwin slowly bobbed his head. The Lance Corporal didn’t have to look down to know that those scorching eyes were trained on his face.

Erwin watched carefully, listening to the sharp gasps and muffled moans and grunts, as he took more and more of Levi’s hard, warm flesh into his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against the vein on the underside before he swallowed around the thick length laying heavy on his tongue, the pure taste of Levi exploding in his mouth, the possessiveness and need Erwin discovered in himself only when he started seeing Levi in this light bursting within his heart.

He was the only one that could see Levi like this, the only one who could reduce the unreachable man to this moaning, unraveling mess, and heavens did it feel good.

Moving away, Erwin suppressed a chuckle of excitement at the sound of utter displeasure which left Levi’s lips, although it turned into a grunt of surprise when Erwin quickly turned the younger man around, pulling Levi back until he flattened against Erwin’s front.

Levi’s eyes snapped open when a heavy hand between his shoulder-blades made him bend forward, and he reflexively braced his hands on the mirror in front of him, dilated silver eyes meeting darkened blues in the reflection as Erwin bowed over Levi, leveling his lips with the smaller man’s right ear.

“Take a good look, Levi,” Erwin murmured darkly and Levi looked at the mirror, a gasp escaping him and his eyes widening at the sight of himself.

Usually pale cheeks were colored with a heavy blush, his lips were swollen from him biting into them, his eyes had only a thin ring of dark gray around the blown pupil, and his hair was a tussled mess, damp strands falling into his eyes, some sticking to his forehead.

“No one else will ever see you like this,” Erwin murmured as he slipped oil-slick fingers down the crack of Levi’s ass, and the younger man’s eyes widened when he felt thick digits circling his entrance, “No one else.”

A gasp escaped Levi and he climbed to the tips of his toes, torso arching downwards as his hips reflexively moved back while one finger pushed into him, the older man watching everything through the reflection in the mirror.

When the finger was all the way in, Levi breathed out sharply, falling against cool surface, right cheek pressed against the mirror, each puffing breath coloring it before quickly fading away.

But Erwin didn’t allow the brief moment of reprieve to last for long, slowly pulling his finger out as he reached under Levi, wrapping his left hand around the younger man’s cock and tugging in time with his thrusts.

Forgetting about the mirror Erwin focused on Levi’s face, watching in apt attention as the younger man closed his eyes, lips falling open, and his whole body moved into Erwin's touch.

This was a sight Erwin was certain no one has ever seen, because Levi only ever showed this side of himself to Erwin, and that made the fact that Levi has had lovers before a bit easier to bear, because Erwin knew they were meant for nothing but brief relief, while this?

This was something else.

This was when both let go of all pretense and allowed the other to see the bare truth.

And _heavens_ it was a beautiful sight.

Erwin grunted as he added another finger, feeling the tight heat constrict around them, and he struggled to suppress the need to just free his aching member from the confines of his trousers and bury himself balls deep within the compliant body.

“Er - Erwin…” said man opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them and he briefly wondering when, but when he saw that Levi was looking at him over one heaving shoulder, trembling hands fisted on the smudged mirror in front of him, those stunning eyes pleading him to do _something_ , Erwin lost every single sane thought.

Something only Levi could cause.

Running out of patience and what little will still remained in him, Erwin pulled his fingers out, fumbling for a moment with his trousers, letting go of a sharp gust of air when he finally pulled his aching length out of the confines of his clothes.

Placing his right hand on the small of Levi’s back, Erwin spread what oil was left on his other hand over his rock hard cock, moaning as he aligned the head with the loosened entrance.

His knees almost betrayed him when he started to push in, bowing over Levi and catching himself on his left hand, fisting it on the mirror. He was vaguely aware of Levi pushing back against him, the Lance Corporal holding his breath only to breathe out when Erwin finally bottomed out, both of them stilling as they struggled to catch their breaths, neither wanting this to end too soon.

“M-move, damn it!” the younger man pressed out tightly, whole body trembling with strain, and Erwin grunted as he pulled out of Levi, grabbing a firm hold of the Corporal’s right hip, changing direction with each deep thrust until Levi gasped and his head fell forward.

“Levi?” Erwin called out in a voice hardly louder than a whisper, placing his right hand on the mirror while he wrapped his left around Levi’s throat, making the younger man raise his head slowly. “Open your eyes,” he murmured into Levi’s ear, covering the younger man’s right hand with his own, and leveling his lips with Levi’s left ear.

Erwin was hardly pulling out of Levi at that point, rolling his hips in abrupt motions, applying constant pressure against Levi’s prostate, knowing - _feeling_ that Levi wouldn’t last much longer.

Heavily lidded silver orbs met shadowed Prussian blues, and a whimper escaped Levi when Erwin traced the seam of the swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

“You’re mine, Levi,” Erwin spoke in what might as well been a growl, jabbing his hips just a bit harder, and Levi’s eyes widened minutely. “You’re mine.”

In the next moment Levi was coming, a few pearly beads landing on the mirror, and Erwin managed just a few quick thrusts before he was spilling his load within the welcoming heat, forcing himself to keep looking at Levi’s expression, cutting it into his memory.

“You’re mine,” he whispered as he stared at the droopy eyes, heavily blushing cheeks, swollen lips glimmering with saliva, and then he rested his forehead against Levi’s head, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he finally attempted to catch his breath.

“You’re forgetting something, old man.” Erwin looked up, his eyes meeting Levi’s through the reflection in the mirror. “Although since you’re practically senile it’s not much of a surprise.”

Erwin couldn’t help but laugh, no matter how drained and weak it sounded, and he slipped his hand from around Levi’s neck, sneaking it under Levi’s left arm and placing it on the younger man’s chest, right over the strongly beating heart.

“What am I forgetting?” he asked tiredly, only to have his breath catch within his chest when a smaller hand covered his and squeezed, and Levi looked over his shoulder, lips tilted into the smallest of smiles.

“You’re mine too, Blondie.” Erwin let go of a breathless laugh slowly pulling out of Levi, tugging to smaller man to his chest when the Lance Corporal hissed in discomfort.

Levi turned around within Erwin’s hold, allowing the older man to wrap his arms around him, and Levi took a deep breath before slowly letting it go, his eyes slipping closed as he relaxed against the taller man.

“Right you are,” Erwin murmured before he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Levi’s head.

“You bet I am, bastard,” Levi grumbled feeling as though he could fall asleep where he was.

But it wouldn’t matter.

He was sure Erwin would catch him.

Although if they would remain on their feet, was a different story all together.

* * *

 

**Happy Valentine’s Day to[levixerwin](http://levixerwin.tumblr.com/), [sexycanofsoup](http://sexycanofsoup.tumblr.com/), [erwintoodeep ](http://erwintoodeep.tumblr.com/)and [xgrim-reaperx](http://xgrim-reaperx.tumblr.com/)!!  
I love you my bottomless wells of inspiration!!**


End file.
